In a conventional brick forming machine, the metallic mold sits on the metallic mold support and receives the brick material into its inside. The upper plunger is driven by a hydraulic cylinder placed on the upper center of the machine to press the brick material in the metallic mold between itself and the stationary lower plunger. The metallic mold support is driven by hydraulic cylinders mounted on the right and left columns of the machine to fasten the metallic mold while the brick is being pressed.
Every time the shape or size of the bricks being formed are changed, the metallic mold, and the upper and lower plungers have to be changed. While they are being changed, the forming operation is interrupted, and the time needed for the change is long. The production efficiency is, therefore, low in general as compared with the conventional brick forming machines.